racereportsfandomcom-20200214-history
62th Katsuta Marathon by Eric Lebrasseur
Yuki - Net time 3:41:02(PB) - Gross time 3:44:06 Eric - Net time 3:14:03(PB) - Gross time 3:15:35 Katsuta Marathon takes place in Katsuta, Ibaraki prefecture, about 1h30 from Ueno station with the express train. I don’t remember exactly when we decided to sign up to this marathon but I think that some of the reasons were that it was an easy access from Tokyo, especially for us as we leave a the east of Tokyo, and we thought it was a flat course compare to Fuji san marathon. And also it was still possible to register… After signing a friend told us that it was always cold and windy. To late to change our mind. And after running the course, we could see that it was not so flat. 140m of elevation gain. The training was good. I was feeling at least as shaped as before Fuji San marathon that we ran two months ago. I reduced training the last week and didn’t train at all the last three days. On Saturday, instead of doing a short run we decided that it would be enough training to walk shopping. When we came back home my throat was painful and it got worst as time was passing. Sh$%#&#$t !!! Why now ! Actually I remember exactly when I started to feel strange : it was in Don Quijote store. I was surprise that I caught a cold just when I was supposed to be well rested and strong… Anyway, I had to accept. Next morning I was feeling good. Still pain in my throat but no other symptoms, so I felt relieved. In the Yamanote line going to Ueno station, we met another french guy, Erwan (http://ameblo.jp/elb/), who is running a lot of road and trail races in Japan since a long time. Is the translator of UTMF homepage in French. We arrived to the Joban express train about 20min before departure and there was already a long queue. But we were lucky : the three of us were the last to have a seat :) From Katsuta station, the race site is at a 10min walk. It is all well organized and as we came early, things went smoothly. We met Brett L. who was not running but came to support Mika T. The weather was perfect. A T-shirt was enough…at the beginning (10:30). At the end of the race, it was much colder. The wind was very reasonable. I would say not strong enough to be a handicap. So we were lucky again :) I was in block C and it took me 1min30 to pass the start line. Yuki was in the block D. Until last year, people registered in rikuren could start at the front, but they have changed the rule this year. I have decided to start at a lower pace then in Fuji San marathon. It was less stress because I did not try hard to pass other people as I often do. I planned to increase gradually my HR from 128 to 138 during the fist 10km, but with the excitement of the race, the HR is higher than during training, especially at the beginning, so I reevaluate the plan to keep lower than 138bpm during the first 10km (gps and HR data are here ). It worked well as I could pass other people in the second half, instead of being passed as usually. Though I could not achieved negative split. Fist half 1:35:37, second half 1:38:48. At about km 28 I was feeling good and started to pass many people (though my pace was not increasing). At that time I thought that I might be able to do negative split if I can accelerate during last, let’s say 10km. But I could not. At km 34 things got harder. I had to slow down a little bit. Then, 3km to the goal, I noticed that I had no margin to finish under 3h15 so I pushed myself a little harder. It was painful but I was happy to be able to make it. I changed clothes quickly and went to see the Yuki’s finish. She arrived just a moment after, Erick Wainaina, Olympic bronze medal in 1996 and silver medal in 2000 olympics. He started after every body and ran up the runners encouraging people. Actually, Erick gave Yuki a little tap on the shoulder when she was struggling to keep running. It gave her a little more energy. Unfortunately it was at km 42 so she didn’t have much time to use it. Maybe it was just enough to beat her PB by 39s. I was happy to finish in less then 3:15. Next time we have to find a course really flat…But it will not be before the Autumn. Now we will concentrate on trail running. The next day, and particularly the night, was terrible. Of course, I could not win my fight against virus after running a marathon, and the combination of tiredness from marathon and fever from cold is really not pleasant. I can’t remember the last time I had so much muscle ache. And I though that my head was about to explode and my body to burn into spontaneous combustion ;) I took a day of on Tuesday (today) and now I feel better. Pictures here . Next races plan for Yuki and I : 14/03/24 Izu Trail Journey 75km / 4500m+ 14/04/06 第16回 青梅高水山トレイルラン 30km OR 14/04/13 Hasetsune 30km OR 14/04/13 a cross in Saitama prefecture which I don’t remember the name now 14/04/25 UTMF 161km / 9000m+ (not Yuki) 14/05/25 第2回RaidLight 飯能アルプス～奥武蔵丸山スーパートレイルラン 37km OR 14/06/08 第2回八重山トレイルレース 37km 14/07/06 第16回 北丹沢12時間山岳耐久レース 39km / 3300m+ 14/07/25 第６７回富士登山競走実施要項 21km / 3000m+ 14/09/06 Ultratrail du Vercors (France) 86km / 4500m+ I hope we can meet some nambaners in those races !